


Loki x Reader - The Morning After

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, random idea, short oneshot, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Just a short oneshot/drabble - What happens the morning after Loki and Reader sleep together for the first time





	Loki x Reader - The Morning After

When you opened your eyes the next morning, the early light was crawling it’s way across the room, dimly lighting up the bed you lay in and the man besides you. You had curled onto your side in sleep and now he lay directly in front of you, his hair slightly ruffled and messy from a combination of sleep and last night’s activities.

He had been watching you sleep from where he lay and you smirked, blushing in embarrassment when his eyes met yours. You stuck the tip of your tongue at him, laughing softly when he raised an eyebrow at this. You self-consciously curled your arm up and over your face, burying both slightly into pillow at how awkward you suddenly felt. You must look a state as well – oh my god, did you snore?! Your confidence wasn’t aided by the fact you were still naked after last night – shit. Last night.

An even brighter shade of brush rushed up to your cheeks at the memory of what you were doing only several hours ago.

“Oh, no, my dear…” Loki practically purred in front of you, his voice slightly gruff from sleep, and you felt his cool hand on your arm. “What could I have possibly done to deserve the concealment of such a beautiful sight…” He murmured gently and your insides squirm at his voice alone, let alone his endearing words.

“Stop it.” You mumbled, still hiding your face, now lightly kicking one of your legs out beneath the covers to tap his bare legs with one of your feet. Loki shifted made the most of this movement though, manoeuvring one of his legs to rest over yours, trapping it against his own and preventing you from pulling it back. You pulled your arm away from your face slightly then, looking down in surprise at this playful response - despite the fact that you couldn’t see anything thanks to the sheets tangled around the two of you.

Suddenly, Loki’s arms were around you, and you let out a girlish squeal that soon turned into a giggle as he pulled you into his chest before rolling the two backwards so you found yourself laying on his chest directly above him. You dropped your arm from your eyes then, now looking directly down into Loki’s face where he was grinning widely up at you. You bit your lip nervously, unable to fight the grin that pulled at the corners of your mouth. You could feel Loki’s large hands fan out against your back, stroking small lines on the smooth skin beneath his fingers in a way that both soothed and excited you. You reached a shaky hand out to his face, brushing away a few strands of the long black hair that fell across his features, the playful teasing in his eyes now having softened with his grin to a look of pure adoration for you. His eyes flickered over each detail of your face, making the most of his uninterrupted view for fear of you attempting to hide from him again.

You did the same, your eyes wandering every aspect of his pale skin – not for fear of him hiding from you, but for fear of him realising that you simply weren’t worth all this. That he was a god and you hardly anything in comparison. That he could have anything he wanted. 

Your eyes flickered to his, no trace in the green pools, it seemed, of anything but you in that moment. But it couldn’t - wouldn’t last. You knew it. He’d get bored eventually.

You dropped your gaze to his lips, slightly parted as he watched you. For now though, you would enjoy it - let future you deal with the hurt and pain that would inevitable come from this deity of mischief – in this moment you would relish every touch and thrill you could get and make enough memories to last you long after he was gone.

With that in mind, you closed the distance between the two of you, kissing him with every inch of emotion you had for him, pouring out your heart in that single gesture. Loki seemed momentarily taken aback by the urgency of the kiss, sensing some unknown weight behind it, but oblivious to the turmoil in your mind. 

He didn’t waste any time in responding just as passionately though, hungry for the girl again. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of her, he thought as you threw caution to the wind and slipped your hands into his hand, tangling your fingers in the black mess, deepening the kiss. She caused a fervour in him that had quickly become an infatuation – an obsession - that he didn’t want to – nor had he any plans to give up. There was something about her – a simple Midgardian – that had him constantly… craving…her. Not just her body in some carnal fashion, but merely her presence - her soft voice, her blushes, her sarcasm, her quick, humorous remarks. Everything about her had him simply wanting… more. Be it only a glance, or her entire soul, he would take anything she would give him…

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea this morning, was going to just make it a few lines of an imagine, but I got carried away so it became kind of a drabble/oneshot…
> 
> Hope you enjoy it - like I said I haven’t really done much with it so I apologise if there are a few mistakes, I haven’t really given it a proper edit!


End file.
